Vampire Harry
by Cerucci
Summary: This story is adopted from TheSugarBabyCupcake. Harry is turned into a vampire when the Le Torneau vampire family finds him on an abandoned house's doorstep. Harry grows up to be a very different person. Slash/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**This story is adopted from ****TheSugarBabyCupcake, ** **originally titled 'Vampire Harry and the Useless Red Stone' this story was originally her idea and vision but when she put it up for adoption I snapped up the chance to own it. I had to change the title because of FanFiction rules. The first two chapters were written by her, I just made some minor changes. My own chapters start from chapter 3, I hope I do this story justice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does *sigh* lucky bitch (I mean that in the nicest way possible Miss Rowling).**

It was a cool crisp night on October 31, 1981. Vendetta was glad that all the street lamps where strangely unlit. She walked along Privet Drive. Her long black hair lying on top of her dress, which was dragging itself on the ground.

She sighed 'Aaron and I have tried so hard to have a child, all my other friends seem to have at least one; I keep failing or getting miscarriages.' She stopped dead in her tracks. Wailing was heard across the streets. 'A child? Out here?'

Vendetta started to run towards the wailing. She found an infant in a basket with a note. The infant was obviously human and sitting on an abandoned house's doorstep. 'Don't these people know that the Dursley's were arrested for child abuse last night?' She saw a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead, strange. Did Dracula answer her and her husband's pleas? Was a child finally bestowed upon them? Well she just can't leave him out here can she. Picking up the crying infant, she silently rocked him to sleep. "Oh my beautiful child, rest now you can be at peace." She whispered and took out her portkey and ported back to her mansion. The note fell off and Mrs. Figg was contacting Dumbledore at that exact moment.

"Are you sure you couldn't see a face?" Dumbledore asked Mrs. Figg, the twinkle in his eye gone. He was holding the note that fell out of the basket. "Positive." She walked over to her window and pointed across the street. Where Aurors where investigating the scene. "She picked him up, said something and disappeared!" Dumbledore nodded slowly. 'This will take time to find out who kidnapped Harry but he might already be harmed or worse, dead. He can't lose such a precious _weapon_to Voldemort, he just can't'. Molly walked over and sighed. "How come the Dursley's didn't get him off their doorstep?" Mrs. Figg looked thoughtful for a moment before saying: "They were arrested for child abuse and their son was sent into foster care." Everyone stared open mouthed at Mrs. Figg, this _will_ take awhile to fix.

Vendetta popped into her room and sat the child down on her bed. "Aaron you won't believe this!" She cried happily.

"What is it?" Aaron asked curiously but said no more in mere shock at seeing the child. "Y-you _stole_ a child!?" His eyes widened. She sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes "No honey, some people dumped him on an abandoned house's doorstep and left him there! He was going to die if I didn't help him!"

Aaron smiled "Want to start the ritual?" Vendetta relaxed "Yes that would be nice."

Careful not to drop him she brought him down to the ritual chambers and gently laid him down on the table and then woke him up. He started to cry and she gently sat him up and poured a Pain Killing Potion into his mouth. It would dull the pain that the transformation causes. She did the best of her ability to make it taste good and still have a strong effect without diluting the potion. She apparently did a pretty good job because she had no trouble getting it down.

She nipped her hand and allowed a drop of blood hit the transformation potion, Aaron already did his. This potion will make him look like he was born into this family. Instead of Harry Potter it would be Harry Le Torneau. She paused, she actually didn't know the child's name! How silly, she would have to make one up for him. Trevor? Nah too ordinary besides she has a feeling he won't like the name later on in life. Thereon? That sounds nice! Thereon Le Torneau. A mouthful but a beautiful name at that.

She went over and bit his neck. The child gasped and fainted, but that was to be expected. She watched as his skin paled and he became healthier. When it was done he opened his eyes, to her surprise they where a gentle scarlet, like what most normal vampires had. But had a hint of purple, making them look magenta. She poured the transformation potion into his mouth and he cried a little bit. His hair became a dark red with some mahogany coloured highlights. His eyes were the same and she was glad at that. She liked those intelligent filled eyes of his.

She called Aaron back down (Because he doesn't like seeing children in pain) and he said he looked wonderful. A few months later a pregnant Vendetta gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Aaron and Vendetta have never been so happy in their lives.

x+x+x+x+x+x  
| Meanwhile |  
x+x+x+x+x+x

"Uhh Dumbledore, you might want to see this." Dumbledore walked over to Arthur who had a wand in hand. "Look at this." He said sadly. "Point me Harry Potter!" Nothing happened. Dumbledore got a worried look on his face. "Do you think Voldemort got him?" Before Arthur could finish Mrs. McGonagall who looked very concerned as well as angry ranted.

"Albus how could you lose him!? I knew that his relatives would hate him and I warned you about them they're the worst kind of muggle! They're so irresponsible that they got thrown in jail! I knew that this would happen!" Finished with her rant she sat down, looking tired.

"I know Minerva and I am truly aware of my mistake and we will get young Harry back, we have Aurors looking for him now." McGonagall looked slightly less upset she opened her mouth to say something then Severus came in.

"Albus what are you going to tell the wizarding world and the Ministry, that you lost our savoir because of lack of knowledge or you simply didn't care." Minerva looked shocked. "Severus what are you suggesting!?" He turned to face her "I'm simply stating that if we had more... _information_ this would never have happened."

Albus acted sad. "Yes this is a very great loss... We will say that he died of a very bad case of Wizard Pox-" "WIZARD POX!?" Minerva bolted up. "I'm starting to believe Severus now Albus, did you even care for hi-" Albus cut her off "Let's all calm down, until we find him, he died of Wizard Pox."

x+x+x+x+x+x  
|9 Years Later|  
x+x+x+x+x+x

"Thereon! Come on wake up!" His little sister Angelica jumped up and down on his bed. "Come on wake up its Christmas already!"

Thereon opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned and stretched "You go on down, I'll be there in a second." Too excited to answer him she ran out of the room and stormed down the stairs.

He sighed. Today, December 24th was his birthday. Since they didn't know his real birthday he could pick one out himself. Today he would be 10 years of age. He learned a lot about magic ever since his parents found out he could do it. They were Daywalkers.

He got dressed quickly and walked down the grand staircase. He took a sharp right and walked into the family room to see Angelica tearing into presents and his parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning, mum, dad." Thereon greeted his parents with a sly smile. "So what was with the 'wake up call' this morning?"

Vendetta stopped drinking her tea and smiled. "Today is a big day, we know that your 10 already so don't give me that." She smirked when Thereon was about to say that he knew he was ten; and shut his mouth. Aaron continued "Today is your test to see if you're a Grim Reaper, Weeping Angel or a Blind Judgement."

Thereon was practically jumping up and down. "Ooo! When do we start?!" Vendetta was about to scold him, when Aaron chuckled. "Right now." Thereon was shocked to see Lord Death walk in. "Hello Thereon Le Torneau." Death greeted. He was a tall man wearing a black tux, and a skull mask with a hood. "I'm sure you already know who I am, given your parents have personally served me for a long time."He nodded at them. "Today we will see who you are." He set down three items on an empty space at the table. Angelica stopped opening presents to come see what all the commotion was about. The first one a mini scythe, which looked adorable. The second a pair of wings. The third a balance scale. "One of these will choose you, and then you can start learning in that subject."

The three items started to float in the air. Suddenly (Cause there has to be a plot twist XD) All three items burst into showers of light, each trying to out-do the other. "Well..." Lord Death stated "It appears you have traits of all three positions..." Thereon looked out at him. "What do we do know, I certainly can't learn all of them. Angelica and his parents were all open mouthed; if he were alone he would have laughed his ass off. "You will learn to be a Shinigami." Thereon paused. "Isn't a 'Shinigami' just another word for a Grim Reaper?"

Death chuckled "Yes indeed it is, but a Shinigami is a powerful being who reaps souls, collects them, and judges them all at the same time; a combination of all the positions." He paused for a moment. "Though they're not... _noticed_ as a holy entity, they have the most difficult job; they also have a worse 'unholy' reputation out of all the other positions." Thereon's eyes went wide. "Do you want to take up the job as a Shinigami and become my pupil?" Thereon nearly fainted but said "YES! Of course!" Death smirked behind his mask. "Good I will see you tomorrow for your first lesson as well as training." Death was gone in a blink of an eye. And with that, Thereon fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of months passed since we last left off on the Le Torneau family. Right now they were heading towards The Leaky Cauldron.

Thereon's father opened the door and everyone walked in. People looked at them suspiciously as if they were going to attack them and drain them of all their blood but thankfully they let them pass and go to the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Uhh dad, this is a brick wall..." Thereon's voiced trailed off as he stared at it.. "Not for long it isn't." He tapped some bricks on the wall and it slowly revealed Diagon Ally.

"Wow!" Angelica gasped in wonder.

"Come along now, we don't want to get separated."

They dove into the crowds in an attempt to get out. When Thereon managed to get out, with his parents still in the crowd, he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry-" He stopped. The man was wearing black robes. With black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

Thereon felt really warm for a moment and swore he saw some sparks, the other man apparently saw the same thing as well.

"Watch where you're going next time." He scowled and stalked off into the crowd. His parents and sister finally got out and they looked down at the letter:

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand sorcerer, Chief. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Le Torneau,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1__of September. We await your owl no later than 31__July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

_-_  
_The list of supplies/ book list as follows_  
_-_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Uniform:_  
_First year students will require:_  
_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2\. one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_4\. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**COURSE BOOKS**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_**A History of Magic**_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory**_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_

_by Emeric Switch_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_by Newt Scamander_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Well." Vendetta said thoughtfully, looking at the list. "We have a lot of work cut out for us. But first before we even think about going anywhere we need to go to Gringotts." So they went up to the bank. Thereon looked at all the goblins with wonder. They went up to the front desk and Aaron said "We'd like to withdraw money from the Le Torneau vault." The goblin sneered at them "Do you have your key?" His father reached in his suit pocket and pulled out a very ancient-looking key. "Ah here it is." He smiled at the goblin.

"Thanks." Thereon said at the goblin once his family was ready to enter the cart. The goblin grumbled something that sounded like a 'you're welcome' but besides that he turned his attention away from him.

They soon arrived in vault No. 1. "Holy sh-" Aaron's hand went over Thereon's mouth quickly. The amount in the Le Torneau bank was: 1,000,000,000,000 Galleons, 1,000,000,000 Sickles and 1,000,000 Knuts. The goblin turned to them. "How much would you withdraw?"

Aaron looked thoughtful for a moment. "One grand of Galleons nine thousand Sickles and five thousand Knuts. Oh, and can you please give us a bottomless bag?" The goblin nodded. "Right away sir." Soon they were out of Gringotts and going to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Ah Hogwarts robes, yes?" Madam Malkin mused. Thereon nodded and handed her the list. It didn't take very long to get them, but they needed a few adjustments due to the fact Thereon drew some muscles during Shinigami training. "All right." She said when she was finished. "That'll be 4 Galleons and 12 sickles." Vendetta handed her the money and left. They all split up to gather the rest of the items. The last one was a wand.

Instead of going to Ollivander's, like every other wizard or witch does; they went home. They decided to get a custom wand fitted for him. A wand craftsman Ryan Spellgood, agreed to make his wand. Ryan and his family have been friends for years. Ryan, Thereon, Vendetta, Aaron and Angelica all sat down in the living room to see what wand Thereon could get. "Ok, Thereon, I'm going to set down three blocks of wood. Whichever one feels the best tell me ok?"

Thereon was a bit confused at 'Which ever feels the best' but he decided to go with it. There was three blocks placed in front of him. One was a very light tan almost white, one was black, and the other was a rich brown colour.

Thereon picked up the black one. A rush of warmth ran through his arm. He set it down and picked up the white one. The same rush of warmth went through his arm, but this time it went farther. "Um the black and the white both feel good..." Thereon looked at Ryan with a questioning look in his eyes. "Perfect!" Ryan cried happily. "Now, allow me to take your arm measurements. Which arm is your wand arm?" Thereon lifted his right arm. "My right." He got a tape measure and measured. "Ah 13 inches!" Ryan smiled. "Now, I'm going to place a core in your hand, for this to work I will need you to close your eyes ok?" Thereon wasn't so sure that eye closing had anything to do with this, but he closed them anyways.

He felt something, dark. He didn't have any other way to explain it. It was cold and felt dark, but light at the same time. All the sudden he felt it gone and replaced with a very light substance. It gave him a happy feeling, like he had no care in the world. The next one burned his hands. "Ow!" Thereon cried. His eyes flew open. "Ok." Ryan got up from his seat. "I'll be back with your wands." Then he disappeared with a pop.

His mother smiled. "Ok honey, now let's go to bed now, tomorrow is your first day of school." Vendetta ushered her children upstairs and tucked them into bed. "Good night sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she turned the lights off in his room and closed the door.

x+x+x+x+x+x

"Concentrate Neville." Moody grumbled. Teaching a brat was hard enough. Teaching a brat with no talent for magic is torture. Neville's patronus lit up and died out. Moody sighed, he was so frustrated! How could this boy be the-boy-who-lived, when he can't even conjure a patronus! Dumbledore watched from afar. He had Harry's life planned out for him, now ruined! Harry would be friends with Ron and Hermione, they would get the stone and stop Quirrell, and, Dumbledore would destroy it and give his house points for Gryffindor to win! He managed to keep the press out of the truth. But how long until they find out?

"Neville, I had said: a happy memory, the happiest you have!"

Neville looked at him angrily. "I don't have a lot of happy memories! Most of them I don't rememb-" Moody cut him off, he said like he'd told him a thousand times. "

Then choose the happiest of the ones you remember! Or try to remember the happiest that you had Neville or it won't work!" Neville angrily ran towards the Weasley house. Albus sighed. If Neville didn't get stronger no one would believe he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I can't believe this!" Neville cried angrily. "Ever since Harry died all the weight of the Boy-Who-Lived got dumped on me!"

Ron smiled at him. "That was a good one Neville! Not many people can do that. It almost worked!" Neville sighed. "I guess so."

x+x+x+x+x+x

"Yes! Today's my first day of school!" Thereon screeched, sliding down one of the handrails that was at either side of the grand staircase.

Vendetta sighed. Aaron just smiled. "Come on let's go." Angelica had insisted on going along with them to say goodbye to her big brother. When they finally got to the train station. Thereon already knowing what to do, passed a red-headed family and went through the barrier. His family close behind. He got all of his stuff, including the black phoenix he got and went into an empty compartment.

He smiled at his phoenix. _/I'm glad I got you Shadow/_ not knowing he was speaking phoenix language. _/Not many speak our tongue young one/__ . _Thereon's eyes went wide. _/You mean I'm speaking phoenix-/_ A bushy haired girl came in. "Did you see a toad? The Boy-Who-Lived lost it." She scoffed.

"No I haven't." He turned his attention away from her but she growled: "You should be searching, he's our saviour!"

Thereon snarled: "Too bad I don't care." He wandlessly slammed and locked the door in her face and looked at his phoenix. For some reason the bushy haired girl hadn't noticed the wandless magic.

_/Calm down young one, if she is of no use to you on your quest, then ignore her./_ Thereon smiled. _/Thanks Shadow./_

He could hear her pounding on the door but otherwise he ignored her for the rest of the trip.

x+x+x+x+x+x

"Thereon, Le Torneau!" Mrs. Mcgonagall called out. Thereon stepped up and sat down on the stool he felt the sorting hat searching through his mind.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat called out. Thereon got up and walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Hello, Le Torneau." A blonde boy called out to him.

"And who might you be?" Thereon said when he sat down. "I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." He heard of the Malfoys before. Though why was he associating with a so-called mudblood? "Nice to meet you Malfoy." Thereon said, trying to push the thought out of his mind. "Please, call me Draco." Draco said smiling. He nodded silently and looked down at his wand, er one of them. His first was an Ebony, a piece of Dementor cloth for a core, 13 inches and surprisingly light. The second one was a Pear with a cloud sheep wool core, 12.7 inches and surprisingly swishy.

When he heard that one of his wands had a Dementor core he wanted to know how Ryan managed to get it, but he never said how. He looked up at the teacher's side of the room. He was always a good judge of character and from the first moment he looked at them it was like he could see their personality like, reading pages of a book. He guessed it was his 'Blind Judgement' side showing off like it usually does.

"Neville, Longbottom!" A short, chubby-looking boy with brown, messy hair stumbled up to the sorting hat. It seemed like forever until the sorting hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Most, if not all the Gryffindors were cheering wildly.

The boy whose name was apparently Neville was walking down to the Gryffindor table, his face was flushed with embarrassment due to the unwanted attention. The rest of the students got sorted and the headmaster stood up. "A few words before we start the feast-" The only line that caught his attention was: "-On floor three. Unless you want to die a VERY painful death." Thereon smirked.

_Maybe this school wasn't so boring after all._


	3. Chapter 3

After the headmaster had finished his speech the feast began. Thereon slowly ate his food, he had a feeling someone was staring a hole into the back of his head, it seemed to be coming from the head table.

Thereon fought the urge to turn around and he tried to ignore the feeling, soon enough he'd had enough of being stared at through the whole of the meal, he turned around and instantly locked eyes with the man he'd crashed into at Diagon Alley. The dark mysterious air surrounding the man was enough to capture Thereon's interest. He wanted to know more about this man, just his gaze was enough to send shivers down Thereon's spine.

Thereon forced himself to look away, not understanding the spark between he and the man.

At last the feast was over, the House Prefects led the first years to their dormitories.

The Slytherin first years were led to the dungeons, Thereon was to be sharing a dorm room with Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini and Theodore Nott.

Thereon laid back on his bed and stared at the canopy, he sighed in boredom. There was nothing to do, classes don't start till tomorrow.

He smirked as an idea lodged itself into his head. He got up and made his way to the common room.

"Where you off to Thereon"? Draco Malfoy asked, he was lounging on a sofa in the common room with his two brainless goons standing behind him looking like constipated mini-sumo wrestlers.

Thereon raised an eyebrow elegantly, eyeing the blonde that seemed to think he was more important than everyone else.

"To the third floor". He shrugged lazily.

Draco's eyes nearly widened but he stopped himself in time and his Malfoy mask was firmly in place again.

"I could come with you if you like, you know in case you need someone to save you". Draco said.

Thereon just smirked, it was the blonde that was more likely to need saving.

"Very well, but leave your lackeys behind, the last thing I need is to be fixing their mistakes after the idiots mess up". Thereon said, ignoring the hurt looks that flashed across the faces of the two henchmen.

"Crabbe, Goyle go away and if you dare mention our whereabouts to anyone then you can kiss your friendship with me goodbye, Merlin knows you need it, no one else can put up with your idiocy". Draco said, gracefully getting up and walking up the Thereon.

Thereon grinned, Malfoy was good at put-downs, maybe, just maybe he might have found his first friend.

After wandering around the forbidden corridor for what seemed like an age, the pair came upon a locked door. A wandless 'Alohamora' made quick work of the door.

They soon found out that the door was locked for a good reason, three good reasons actually, as they encountered the three headed dog named 'Fluffy'.

Draco and Thereon refused to admit to themselves that they were scared shitless and they quickly closed and locked the door before the massive jaws of the beast could tear them to pieces.

"I don't know about you but that's certainly more than enough excitement for me for one day". Draco laughed nervously.

"I agree, maybe tomorrow or next week or even next month we can try exploring this corridor again". Thereon said as they tried to calm their racing hearts.

They quickly made their way back to the Slytherin common room before it was time for curfew. They bumped into Professor Snape on the way.

"What are you brats doing wandering around at this hour"? Snape said but his gaze was concentrated on Thereon.

"Nothing Professor, just making sure that there were no students out of bed". Draco said.

"That's the job of Prefects and teachers, do not bother yourself with something which is of no concern to you". He said and dismissed them.

"Merlin, he's quite scary when he wants to be". Draco muttered.

"So you're saying he's not usually like that"? Thereon asked.

"Of course he isn't, he's my godfather I see him lots of times at the Manor, he's a pretty reserved man but he's still tons of fun". Draco grinned.

Thereon raised an eyebrow, he found that pretty hard to believe but he let it go.

"Does Snape have, like a, you know, partner or wife or something"? He asked trying to sound uninterested as he played with his fangs.

Draco stopped walking and laughed, holding onto Thereon tightly to keep his balance as he laughed harder.

Thereon didn't know what was so funny, he thought Draco was making fun of him.

"What's so fucking funny? Just answer the question". He snapped.

Draco wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Severus is asexual, I don't think he's ever even been on a date". Draco said.

Thereon smirked to himself. "I don't suppose he has a preference for eleven year old boys"? He asked.

Draco shrugged. "Who knows what he does in his spare time". He smirked. "Why are you asking all these questions? Don't tell me you have a crush on my godfather". Draco said as they approached the Slytherin common room.

"Pure-blood". Thereon spoke the password and the portrait swung open.

"Okay so maybe I find him a bit interesting, there's no harm in that". Thereon shrugged.

"Yeah there is, if anyone was to find out about this then Severus would be in big trouble, he might lose his job and get sent to Azkaban for sexual behaviour towards a minor and a student at that".

"You're speaking as if I already fucked him". Thereon muttered.

"But you're thinking about it". Draco said.

"You know what, fuck you, what I'm thinking about doing is none of your business". Thereon snapped and stormed up to the dorm.

Draco rolled his eyes and went to torture some poor first years in the common room.

* * *

Soon enough it was Halloween, everyone else was enjoying the feast, Thereon was picking at his food, he already missed his family.

The doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a panicked Professor Quirell screaming something about a troll in the dungeon before fainting.

Dumbledore stopped everyone from panicking and McGonagall directed the Prefects to lead their Houses to the common room.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the so-called 'Boy-Who-Lived' and his red-headed best friend split away from the Gryffindorks.

Thereon grabbed Draco's hand and they subtly followed the dorks.

Ron and Neville saw the troll going into the girls' bathroom and they followed it, unaware that a couple of Slytherins were tailing them.

"Why would they stupidly go after the troll when they should be running away from it"? Draco muttered, sneaking a peek into the bathroom.

"I'm guessing they wanted to save the know-it-all". Thereon said, pointing to Hermione, who had run under the sinks in an effort to get away from the troll's club.

Neville had his wand stuck up the troll's nose and was dangling by his foot from the troll's grip, Ron unsuccessfully tried to cast a 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

"Should we help them"? Thereon asked Draco quietly.

"Let the troll bash around the mudblood a little, then we can help them". Draco grinned.

Thereon rolled his eyes. "You're such a sadist Draco". He laughed softly.

Thereon muttered the spell Ron was unsuccessfully trying to do and he watched as the troll's club floated up and out of its hand before coming down hard on its head, knocking the troll out.

Neville panted as he stood up and looked at Thereon. He flashed him a smile. "Thank you". He said quietly. Thereon just nodded with a smirk.

Quirell and McGonagall rushed into the damaged bathroom, taking five points away from Gryffindor then awarding five points each to Ron and Neville.

"b-but Professor I didn't". Neville tried to tell McGonagall that he wasn't the one who saved Hermione but the Professor was already gone.

Thereon and Draco had also left the third floor.

* * *

Thereon sat crossed legged on his bed in the Slytherin dorm. Everyone else was asleep but Thereon was talking to his Phoenix.

_/I miss my parents Shadow, and my sister. I can't wait to see them again/. _

_/Be patient young one, you will soon return to the Manor for the holidays/. _Shadow replied.

_/I know. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend even though first years aren't yet allowed to go I have to sneak out. I have a meeting the Lord Death tomorrow, to start my training/. _Thereon stroked Shadow's feathers gently.

Shadow preened under the attention from Thereon. The boy laughed.

_/you're so cute/. _He said

_/I am not cute, I am majestic/. Shadow huffed._

Thereon smiled, _/I have to get some sleep Shadow, tomorrow will be a busy day/._

_/Goodnight young one/. _Shadow said and disappeared to wherever it was she went to at night, probably the owlery.

* * *

**I apologise for how long it took me to get this up, it is so hard writing an adopted story. This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted and I can't include any real connection between Thereon and Severus because of how young Thereon is, when he's in his third year though I will definitely start.**

**Please review to tell me if I'm doing okay or not, I really need the inspiration to get another chapter out quicker, sorry for the mistakes :) Laters! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I didn't update, I totally forgot about this story. When I did remember, my muse was back so I was able to quickly get a chapter done. Thank you for the reviews and encouragement, I will reply to it at the end of this chapter.**

**So basically Thereon finds out a little bit more about what kind of person Dumbledore is and he has his meeting with Lord Death (a.k.a) Lord Voldemort.**

* * *

Thereon realised that he didn't have any means of sneaking out of Hogwarts, he was still in the first year and only third years that were given permission by their parents or guardian could go to Hogsmeade.

"Draco, is there any way to sneak into Hogsmeade"? Thereon asked his best friend, they were sitting at the edge of the Great Lake, even though it was November and it was damn cold outside and the water was freezing, but they cast warming spells on themselves.

Draco frowned a little. "Why would you want to go to Hogsmeade"? He asked, dipping his toes into the cold lake.

"I have an appointment with someone at Hogsmeade". Thereon didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Draco about him being a Shinigami, though the blonde did know he was a Vampire, it was sort of impossible to ignore the sharp fangs and blood red eyes.

"Talk to Dumbledore then, tell him what your appointment is about and he can give you permission to leave the castle under the watch of a teacher". Draco said.

"I can't tell him, I can't really tell anybody". Thereon sighed.

"Is it a vampire thing"?

"...Yeah". Thereon said after hesitating for a little while, he wanted to tell Draco he was a Shinigami but he was scared of the reaction, he didn't want to lose the only true friend he had.

"You know I won't judge you right, I know it might be hard to believe but I think of you as my best friend, I won't want to lose you just because of what you are". Draco said quietly, dipping his cute little toes into the lake again.

Thereon was about to reply but was cut off by a little squeak from Draco.

"Draco what's wrong"?

"Something bit me". He said, hurriedly pulling his toes out of the water.

Draco's dainty toes looked a little red but otherwise they were fine.

Thereon peered into the water, trying to see what might have bit Draco.

"What creatures live in the Great Lake"? He asked.

"The giant squid, grindylows, oh and Merrows". Draco listed.

"Merrows"? Thereon asked.

"Yeah they're the grindylow's cousins but they look a lot better. They're more exotic looking than even mermaids". Draco said, rubbing some warmth back into his toes.

"I think I saw one of them near the surface". Thereon said and looked at the lake again.

"How? Merrows hardly ever come out in the broad daylight, if at all. They're very shy".

"Well I'm pretty sure I saw one of them". Thereon cast a stronger warming spell on himself and he stripped off his clothes and dived straight into the freezing lake.

Draco screamed and leaned over to look at his incredibly stupid friend. "Are you in your right mind? Do you really want to freeze to death"? Draco asked.

"I told you I saw a Merrow, you didn't believe me so I want to get evidence that it was a Merrow that nipped at your toes". Thereon shivered lightly.

Thereon dived down deep into the lake, occasionally stopping when he saw movement of any kind. After almost an hour of searching he gave up and swam back up to a worried looking Draco.

"Thereon why would you do that to me. You damn near gave me a bloody heart attack". Draco huffed.

"I just wanted to see that Merrow again". Thereon rolled his eyes and crawled onto the shore.

Draco was seriously pissed off, he turned his back on Thereon, he was giving him the silent treatment.

Thereon spelled himself dry and got dressed, then made his way to the Headmaster's office, better to leave Draco to sulk than try to talk to him right now.

Thereon said the password "Peppermint Fizz" to the gargoyle and went up the stairs.

As he neared the door he heard voices, he slowed down and listened attentively.

"What do you mean his parents are looking for him? I told you to get rid of them". Dumbledore's muffled voice said.

"Who's parents"? Thereon muttered to himself. For some reason he didn't think it would be a good idea to interrupt right now.

He went down to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room.

"Draco can I talk to you"? Thereon asked, walking to his dorm room.

"I'm not talking to you". Draco said, he was currently with Blaise, the Italian boy was lounging on Draco's bed with the blonde laying comfortably on him.

Thereon didn't even bat an eye at the position his best friend was in. It wasn't the first time he had seen the two like that.

"You just did. I'm not joking around Draco, this is important". Thereon muttered, sitting next to the couple and ignoring Blaise, as usual.

"I overheard Dumbledore, I don't know who he was talking to. He said something about getting rid of someone's parents and apparently it's not worked because they're looking for their child. I know I might be reading too much into that but it sounded really suspicious to me".

Draco pulled himself up till he was sitting on Blaise instead of laying on him. He wasn't a fool, he knew there was more to the 'light side' than what meets the eye. He didn't trust Dumbledore one bit, he had always thought of him as over-manipulative and deceitful. But this was taking it a step too far.

"I think we need to tell someone about this, an adult". Draco said.

"Don't you want to get more information first before jumping to conclusions"? Blaise said.

Thereon and Draco looked at him as if just noticing he was there, the boy was usually so quiet that his presence was often forgotten.

"And how do you suppose we do that? I can't just go back up to Dumbles' offices and listen. He's probably already done with the conversation". Thereon snapped.

"Calm down kitty, I was only making a suggestion". Blaise laughed.

Thereon very nearly bit him, that stupid infuriating smirk ever present on his face, he wanted to claw his face out.

"Don't call me that". He bared his fangs at the still smirking Italian boy. "And don't butt into conversations that has nothing to do with you".

Blaise simply pulled Draco closer to him. "It does have something to do with me, what concerns Draco concerns me. This little angle here _is_ going to be my lovely wife in a few years, after all we are betrothed".

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed Blaise away. "You go around advertising that like it's something special, we still have about six years to go before we can get married".

Thereon huffed, this way why he hated talking to Draco when he was with Blaise, the taller boy was so distracting.

"Anyway, what Blaisé said is true, we really should find out more and I'm pretty sure you didn't manage to see Dumbledore about your mysterious appointment".

Thereon groaned, he had totally forgotten about that.

Instead of replying he ran back to the headmaster's office using his vampire speed.

He spoke the password and went up the stairs. He knocked and waited, his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of papers being hastily shoved into drawers and objects flying back onto shelves.

"Come in".

Thereon eased the door open and walked in. "I hope you don't mind Sir but I really need to talk to you". He said, trying to keep his voice quiet and meek.

"What do you want to talk about my boy"? Dumbledore said pleasantly, his blue eyes giving their trademark twinkle.

Thereon fought the urge to roll his eyes, who did this man think he was fooling?

"I have a very important appointment Sir and I need your permission to leave school".

"May I ask what this appointment is about"?

"Sorry Sir, it's confidential".

Dumbledore frowned subtly, what could be so important that he couldn't tell him. Curiosity got the better of him and he tried to delve into the boy's mind using Legilimens.

Thereon hadn't been expecting it, he felt a subtle probe at the back of his mind. He resisted smirking at the man's stupidity. Dumbles could try all wanted but he wouldn't be able to get into Thereon's mind, he had been trained at a very young age how to shield his mind and put up obstacles for anyone trying to access his mind without his permission.

Dumbledore found nothing but inky darkness, it was thick and seemed to clog all his sense with black sludge which looked to be molasses. He couldn't seem to pull out of Thereon's mind, it drew him back in and tried to drown him. After more than a little struggle he managed to break free, well Thereon released him, and he took a deep breath to try and get himself back under control. Beads of sweat rising along his skin and he gave Thereon a weak false smile. What kind of kid was this?

"Are you okay Sir"? Thereon said with false concern, reaching forward to lay a hand on his shoulder, loving the way the man flinched and moved back a little.

"Yes I'm fine, just feeling a bit poorly, must have been the muggle sweets I've been obsessed with". He said.

Thereon forced a laugh. "So what do you say about my appointment"? He asked.

"I can't just let you go to out of the school without having an idea where you are going, it's a safety procedure".

"But my parents already know about it they gave me permission". He was getting fed up, he might just have to find a way to sneak out.

"I'm sorry but until you can tell me what your appointment is about I cannot let you go, besides you need a professor to accompany you and all the Professors are always busy".

Thereon glared at the man. "Fine, thank you so much for wasting my time" (!)

Dumbledore was taken aback by the tone of voice the boy used. "That was very rude young man".

"Oh was it? I didn't notice". Thereon glared and left.

On his way back to the dungeons he bumped into his Head of House.

"Mr Le Torneau you seem to have developed a nasty habit of throwing yourself into my arms". Severus Snape sneered.

Thereon blushed all the way up to his ears. Being so close to this man was intimidating, at the same time it made him feel safe. He leaned even more into Snape's body to try and hold onto to the feeling of safety.

"Do you mind". Snape glared at him but he himself couldn't deny just how right the boy felt in his arms.

Snape pushed him away rather harshly, he shouldn't be having thoughts like that about a student, it was very dangerous, not to mention inappropriate.

"Sorry Sir I was feeling a little dizzy, I don't think I can make it to the dungeons on my own, you may have to support me Sir". Thereon said, they both knew he was lying.

"You seem to have done just fine without me so far". Severus commented flatly.

Thereon let out a false groan and swayed precariously on his feet. Severus instinctively reached out to steady him.

"Very well, I will take you to the common room". He couldn't believe he was doing this, he knew the boy was clearly faking it.

Thereon secretly grinned and then groaned again before letting his body collapse onto the floor.

Snape was next to him in an instant, lifting him gently off the floor and into his arms.

"I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey". Snape muttered.

"No! I mean, no Sir I'm sure I'll be fine I just need to get some rest". Thereon said weakly, he inhaled the distinctive scent that was Severus Snape, a mixture of mint and belladonna, sweet and spicy yet dangerous and it made him feel heady. He just wanted to bury his face against the man's neck just to get as much of that scent as he could.

Snape hurriedly carried the boy to the dungeon. The less time he spent with him the better.

Fortunately when Severus stepped into the common room with Thereon in his arms there wasn't anyone there to witness it, everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner, which had been where Severus was headed before he was practically attacked by the clumsy vampire.

"Sir do you think you could take me to my dorm room, please, I'd be ever so grateful". Thereon batted his eyelashes at the Potions Master.

Snape practically sneered at the boy as he took him to his dorm room and deposited him carelessly on a bed, which was Draco's

"Oh Professor can you please get me a wet towel to wipe down my forehead, I'm awfully hot". Thereon said, batting his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip lightly.

Snape glared. "Don't push your luck kid". He muttered and left, trying to put as much space between him and Thereon as he could, that kid wasn't good for his mental state.

**Wow that was a long chapter, man it took a lot outta me. It was so hard to find the ideas, lol. About the Merrow thing, I'm going to involve it later on, I just can't resist the idea of Thereon having a Merrow friend ever since I read that Merrow story by **_**Spiffy Squigglemink-Mantra **_**I just love her unusual stories, they're genius. Sorry for mistakes, I really need a beta for my stories, it's stressful doing it myself lol.**

**I will be replying to comments at the end of every chapter because I really do appreciate you guys taking the time to comment.**

**These are the reply to the reviews of chapter 2 and 3.**

_**Lauren Saint –**_** thank you for being my very first reviewer. I've sort of got an idea as to where I wanna take this but I'm not too entirely sure. :)**

_**Were10 **__**\- **_**Don't worry Harry and Draco will stay friends, they are best friends now, if I can't pair them up with each other they might as well be best friends, lol. And yes I do know Black Butler, I don't think there is any yaoi fan out there that doesn't know Black Butler lol. This is an adopted story so I don't know where the previous author was going with Shinigami thing but I am going to be going down the Black Butler Shinigami route. :)**

_**AlwaysASlytherin – **_**I'm glad that you like the plot of the story, I liked it too which was why I jumped at the chance to adopt it. And thank you for the idea of using the soul mates thing, it really helped me with this chapter and I might have Harry just sort of make Severus sweat a little and try to draw him to temptation, lol. As for the date Harry was found I really have no fucking clue but since you pointed it out I have been thinking about it and I will be correcting the date. He wasn't orphaned on the day he was born but 15 months after and there is now a story behind it that will be revealed later thank you for your very helpful suggestion. And thank you for reading this story and reviewing. :) **

_**Guest – **_**lol okay I have updated and the next one will be coming soon. Thank you for reading reviewing. :)**

_**Nagilover4ever **_**– I'm glad you love it, I will update again soon, thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**

_**Yueki Sakura**_ **– I will be updating a lot quicker now, thank you for reading and review. :)**

_**Countrylovinfangirl –**_** aw thank I definitely will be continuing. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**

_**SilentSimple **_**– I'm glad you think the story is fun, I didn't want it to be too heavy or depressing. I'm a sucker for fluff lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated since last year. College has been a bitch and I honestly had to re-think where I wanted this story to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sure this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Oh and I just thought I should warn you, this chapter does get darker towards the end so read with caution.**

* * *

_**Snape hurriedly carried the boy to the dungeon. The less time he spent with him the better.**_

_**Fortunately when Severus stepped into the common room with Thereon in his arms there wasn't anyone there to witness it, everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner, which had been where Severus was headed before he was practically attacked by the clumsy vampire.**_

_**"Sir do you think you could take me to my dorm room, please, I'd be ever so grateful". Thereon batted his eyelashes at the Potions Master.**_

_**Snape practically sneered at the boy as he took him to his dorm room and deposited him carelessly on a bed, which was Draco's**_

_**"Oh Professor can you please get me a wet towel to wipe down my forehead, I'm awfully hot". Thereon said, batting his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip lightly. **_

_**Snape glared. "Don't push your luck kid". He muttered and left, trying to put as much space between him and Thereon as he could, that kid wasn't good for his mental state.**_

* * *

Thereon sighed as he turned over on Draco's bed, the time he is supposed to meet Lord Death was getting nearer and he really didn't want to miss it because of Dumbledore said 'no'.

He heard footsteps coming towards the dorm room and he sat up quickly, no one was supposed to be here right now, dinner hadn't ended yet.

Draco and Blaise opened the door to their room.

"See I told you he would be here". Draco said to the Italian boy, who just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you on my bed"? Draco questioned, flopping onto Thereon.

"Get off! You fat butt is squashing my face". Thereon huffed and shoved Draco into Blaise's arms.

Draco gasped, looking offended. "How dare you, my butt is so not fat, right Blaise"? He asked.

Blaise thought about what to say, either way he knew Draco would take offence. "I think your butt is perfect". He gave it a little squeeze.

Draco grinned, a blush brightening up his face.

Thereon just rolled his eyes. "Oi, love-birds, stop the groping and help me figure out what to do".

Draco thought for a minute. "You could ask my Godfather, he's also our Head of House, if he says he'll go with you Dumbledore can't do anything about it". He said.

Thereon grinned at thought of being next to Snape all day. He hurriedly made his way down to the Severus' potions classroom. It was common knowledge that the Professor spends most of his time there.

As he approached the classroom he quickly checked to make sure he looked presentable, he didn't want to meet his crush looking like he just woke up or something.

Thereon opened the door without knocking, coming face to face with an impassive looking Snape.

"What do you want Mr Le Torneau, what are you doing in my classroom"? Snape asked.

"I wanted to see you Sir, about something important". Thereon said, putting on a sad face, he needed all the help he could get when it comes to convincing his potions Professor to do anything for him.

"What do you want to talk about"? Severus asked, feeling strangely suspicious. He didn't like being around this boy. Snape could tell that he was dangerous, in more ways than one.

"Sir I have a very important appointment in Hogsmeade but the old man Dumbles isn't letting me go, even though my parents already gave me permission". Thereon pouted cutely.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You're only a first year, you're not allowed outside the school grounds and what appointment is so important that I have to take time out of my very busy schedule to accompany you"? He asked. Truth be told he had nothing better to do and the thought of hanging out with the kid wasn't too bad. But he couldn't let him know that, it will make the kid even more cocky that he already was. Plus it was inappropriate, way inappropriate to be fantasizing about an under-age student, or any student. Period.

Thereon bit his lip and sniffed tearfully. "I can't tell you what it's about but if I miss it I will be very sad Sir, I might even cry". He let out a fake sob.

Snape felt like rolling his eyes, who did this kid think he was fooling?

"Very well. Whenever you are ready we shall leave". He said.

Thereon brightened up and gave Snape a beaming smile. "Thank you Sir, I'm ready to leave right away". He said.

For some reason, the boy's smile was making Snape's inside unsettled. He would do anything to see that smile again, that thought frightened him. He needed to do some major research, something was going on and it wasn't normal, Snape knew he wasn't sexually attracted to little boys, he wasn't a paedophile but something about Thereon just exuded confidence and sexuality.

Maybe it was the way he bit his lip, or the way he batted his long eyelashes, or his coy smiles, perhaps even the way he walked. He was a lot more attractive and inviting than other boys his age, but the thing that drew Snape to the boy was his scent, damn he smelt good.

Thereon was chatting away next to Snape about nothing important, the Potions Professor wasn't even paying attention to him, just letting him prattle on about his usual nonsense.

* * *

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Thereon wanted Snape to wait for him at the 'Three Broomsticks' while he went to his mysterious appointment. But the man was having none of it, Thereon was his responsibility and he wasn't going to let him run off without an adult to protect him.

"But Sir, this is really Private, you can't come with me. I'll get in heaps trouble if anyone else finds out". Thereon whined. Snape fixed him with a hard glare.

"Don't make me take you back to school, because I will. I don't have time for your idiocy". He snapped.

Thereon sighed, he should have known this wasn't going to be easy. But he was pretty sure he could trust Snape, the man wasn't the type to go running to Dumbledore about every little thing.

"I have a meeting with a Lord and it involves issues that must be kept secret. I'll let you come with me but you must promise me that you will not tell anyone about this, not McGonagall or Dumbledore, nobody, please". Thereon pleaded seriously.

Snape frowned, this is the first time he had seen Thereon remotely serious, whoever it was that he was meeting must be truly important.

"Of course Mr Le Torneau, because I have nothing better to do than to go around gossiping with members of staff that just love spending time in my vicinity"(!) Snape said sarcastically.

Thereon frowned. "Sir, this means a lot to me, if you can't promise me your secrecy then please take me back to school. I would rather postpone the appointment than have you ruin my chances of training under Lord Death". Thereon nearly snapped.

Snape almost couldn't contain his surprise, he wasn't stupid. He had his suspicions as to who Lord Death was.

"I assure you Mr Le Torneau, that you have my utmost secrecy and I will not utter a word of this to anyone". Snape said.

Thereon smiled at Snape, his crush on the man just keeps growing every minute he spends next to him and to top it all off the man was also willing to keep his dirty secret.

* * *

Thereon had to apparate side-along with Snape to get to Malfoy Manor where the meeting was being held since that was where the Dark Lord was currently residing. The wards that ensconced Malfoy Manor dropped long enough to let them through before snapping back up again.

"I don't know what the point of that was, you could have just told me that we were going to Malfoy Manor and I would have apparated us there instead of wasting my precious time". Snape grumbled.

"Well I was sort of hoping I could ditch you at Diagon Alley and then use my port-key to get to Malfoy Manor". Thereon admitted with a sheepish grin.

Snape sighed and walked briskly up to the front door, he grabbed the knocker and knocked three times, the heavy oak doors swung open. They had been expected, which was why they were able to Apparate directly into the Manor, instead of to the edge of the forest that bordered the Manor.

Snape and Thereon made their way inside the dimly lit Manor, the décor elegant yet melancholic.

Lucius Malfoy was standing there in all his aristocratic glory, looking like regal and sophisticated and more than a little bit intimidating.

Lucius waited for them to approach with a slight smirk on his handsome face, he could see the way Severus distanced himself away from the boy only for the boy to attach himself to Severus' side regardless of the man's need for personal space.

"Lucius". Severus said in way of greeting.

"Severus, Thereon". Lucius returned with a slight tilt of his head.

Thereon grinned at the stoic man. "It's good to see you again Lucy, I haven't seen you since the last private meeting with Lord Death". He said.

Lucius took a subtle deep breath to calm himself as he felt his eye twitch at the ridiculous abbreviation of his name that the boy insisted on calling him.

"It's good to see you too". Lucius said, giving Thereon a slight smile. "Come along, you mustn't keep the Dark Lord waiting, you know how much he hates that". Lucius said as he turned around and led the duo towards the Dark Lord's destination.

The Dark Lord was sat on a throne in the meeting room in Malfoy Manor and he watched them approach with an impassive expression on his face. Thereon didn't want to admit it but he felt intimidated. Which was to be expected, after all the man was a Master of Death and a Dark Lord, he was the most feared man in the Wizard World.

Snape tried not to gape, to say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He couldn't believe that the important meeting that Thereon had was with the same man that has been trying to take over the Wizard World, the same man that was apparently a Death Lord, no wonder he calls his minions Death Eaters, a group that Snape was more than familiar with, after all he was part of the inner circle and it was quite a surprise that he didn't know this crucial detail about the man he follows. He was after all one of his followers but he didn't know that this vampire Fledgling was training under his Master.

Lucius came up behind Severus. "They need some privacy in order to train, plus you and I have some catching up to do, after all it's been quite a while since I've seen my dearest friend". He said quietly.

Severus knew that this was probably just a way of making sure he doesn't disturb Thereon and the Dark Lord but he didn't mind, he really had missed catching up with his only friend. His hectic work schedule prevented him from having any time to himself much less time to visit anyone, not that there was anyone for him to visit, with the exception of the Malfoy family.

* * *

Snape and Lucius spent hours talking about the things that happened in each other's lives since the last time they saw each other.

"Severus, what is with you and Thereon, judging by the way you look at him I think something is definitely going on". Lucius said, they were sat in his private study enjoying some fire whiskey.

Severus tensed, were his feelings that obvious? He had always prided himself on his indiscernible facial expressions and body language but apparently when it comes to Thereon he can be read like an open book.

"I don't even know what's going on Lucius, it's baffles me also. How can I be sexually attracted to an eleven year old, it's immoral. Yet my mind can't stop thinking about him, yearning for him. It disgusts me that I fantasize about caressing his body and making love to him". Severus sighed.

To say that Lucius was shocked would be an understatement, he couldn't believe his best friend just admitted to being in love with a pre-teen.

Lucius cleared his throat awkwardly and lowered his drink. "Perhaps it has something to do with his bloodline, he might have some other creature blood in him besides the Vampire blood. If he is a submissive creature you might be his mate or one of his mates, it would explain your unhealthy attraction to him". He said.

Severus was too far in thought to glare at Lucius for the 'unhealthy attraction' comment. "You might be right, but he is still too young, no matter how...tempted I get I need to remember he is only an eleven year old boy, even though he flirts like a bloody teenager". He sighed.

Lucius sighed, his voice filled with amusement. "This boy has got you whipped old friend".

Severus groaned. "That just reminded me of something else, the age difference between Thereon and I. He is a little eleven year old boy and I'm old enough to be his father. Thank you so much Lucius Malfoy for reminding me of yet again another reason why I should feel ashamed about my 'unhealthy attraction' for the boy". He said dramatically.

Lucius felt like laughing but he didn't want Severus to feel like he was mocking him.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you like this, it is quite amusing". Lucius said. "I don't understand how a little boy can get you this flustered".

Severus glared at Lucius, he didn't know what it was like to be going through what he was going through, otherwise he wouldn't be making fun of him.

"That's it Lucius, I'm going to the gardens to pick some of your flowers and herbs and no, you are not allowed to follow me, I have had quite enough of your company for one day, or rather for a year". Severus grumbled.

"Oh come on, Sevvy don't be so harsh, I was simply just teasing you". Lucius called after his friend with a laugh.

Severus flipped him the bird and stalked off towards the Malfoy gardens, ignoring Lucius' laughter that was ringing through the halls.

Severus walked past the meeting room and was startled by the cry of anguish that came from behind closed doors. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in there and he worried about Thereon, why was the boy screaming? And why hadn't the Dark Lord erected a silencing charm around the room?

* * *

Thereon was sweating and panting and he tried to shield his mind from the visions that threatened to tear him apart, he screamed and clawed at his head, pulling his hair out as his body thrashed around, a blood curling scream gurgled out of his mouth and he continuously slammed his head backwards against the floor. Thank goodness the Dark Lord had thought to have the training in a carpeted room.

"Don't let the visions consume you, accept it, embrace it and control it, use it to your advantage"! The Death Lord was shouting at Thereon, trying to get him to open his mind up to allow the flood of the muggle's memories into his mind.

Thereon was having seizures on the floor as he saw the life of the man flash before his eyes, he needed to calm down and examine the memories before passing his judgement on the man, it was an extremely painful process, having the memories of someone else's entire life forced in along side yours, having to re-live their life in a brief matter of seconds, then to record every evil thought, evil act, generous acts, every achievements, milestones, how useful the person was to the society, if the human race would suffer with the loss of this particular person.

All these things are taken into consideration to determine if the person deserved to die, though if the person had a fatal disease eating away at their life-force it was an entirely different matter and it was up to the Reaper to allow the person more time or end their suffering immediately. Of course there were stupid humans who thought that they had it so bad and that the only option was to take their own lives.

Higher skilled Reapers were able to see into the future, they would make lists of the people that have been scheduled to die and the Reapers that specialize in soul collecting would then go to collect the souls of those on the list.

Beginner Reapers like Thereon are then assigned a mentor to guide them through their training.

Naturally highly skilled Reapers do not only just watch the life of those they judge but they also briefly re-live it and that was incredibly painful.

That was what Thereon was going through right now, the Dark Lord had created a list of people that were scheduled to die and he was in the process of training Thereon for the first one and so far it wasn't going too well, Thereon was letting his feelings influence his decisions, he was allowing himself to feel what the person felt. It was possible to lose one's self in the memory of another if you let it consume you.

The Dark Lord was very worried, he had high hopes for the boy but it looks like he was too empathetic to be a Reaper. He should have been able to cast aside his emotions and feelings and just get the job done.

"Please make it stop"! Thereon screamed and begged, he couldn't take it any longer, he didn't want to see this, he didn't want to see the disgusting things this muggle had done, he didn't want to feel the pleasure the muggle felt as he molested countless children or the satisfaction he felt from murdering them when he done with them or the fulfilment he got when he left the mauled and butchered body of the child in a box in front of the parents house.

Thereon struggled as hard as he could, he fought with everything in him before he was able to withdraw from the man's memories. As soon as he his mind was free he burst into tears, his body heaved as he sobbed his heart out, how could anyone be so cruel, it was fucking unfair, what did those innocent children ever do to that man that would drive him to do those things to them, he didn't deserve to live for even a second longer, Thereon shakily dragged himself over to the Death List and angrily crossed out the man's name as hard as he could, guaranteeing the man would suffer the most painful death, he would die slowly and surely and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Thereon tried to pull himself together but he couldn't his heart broke with every single one of the man's memories he viewed. He wasn't naïve he knew that there were a lot more Jack Mullins out there and that he would have the misfortune of having to judge them at a later date.

Maybe this wasn't the life for him, as much as he wanted to make sure those sick and twisted mother-fuckers rot in the deepest pit of hell he still couldn't deal with looking through all those memories, even if it was a nice person that was about to die from old age, it was inevitable he still had to view their memories and he knew he was going to cry, he was going to miss that person even though he had never seen them before in his life.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, I hope I didn't upset anyone during the ending of the chapter.**

**I would reply to all your comments individually right now but it's late and I have school tomorrow so I had to quickly put this up and sorry for the mistakes I tried to fix them as much as I could.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think, your comments motivate me and I appreciate every single one of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I feel so ashamed that I have neglected this story for so long. It's the reviews that motivated me to get off my fat ass and freaking update. By the way for those who are wondering, I have absolutely no idea what Thereon's name means, like I said this is an adopted story and I liked the name the former owner gave him so I didn't change it.**

_**Thereon tried to pull himself together but he couldn't his heart broke with every single one of the man's memories he viewed. He wasn't naïve he knew that there were a lot more Jack Mullins out there and that he would have the misfortune of having to judge them at a later date.**_

_**Maybe this wasn't the life for him, as much as he wanted to make sure those sick and twisted mother-fuckers rot in the deepest pit of hell he still couldn't deal with looking through all those memories, even if it was a nice person that was about to die from old age, it was inevitable he still had to view their memories and he knew he was going to cry, he was going to miss that person even though he had never seen them before in his life.**_

_**This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.**_

* * *

Severus winced as he felt what Thereon was feeling, albeit on a lesser level but still, he felt the need to slam open the doors and remove Thereon from whatever it was that was causing the little boy such grief. He held himself back, he knew he had to be rational about this, he couldn't just barge into a meeting with the Dark Lord, he wasn't an idiot and he definitely didn't want to be crucio'ed till he lost his mind.

But he was willing to face the wrath of the Dark Lord just to get to Thereon, he couldn't deny how his heart was drawing him to the boy, longing to embrace him and protect him.

Severus reached for the handle of the door but he couldn't quite bring himself to grab it. Another tortured scream from Thereon was almost enough to motivate him to slam the doors open and demand what the hell the Dark Lord was thinking and why he was torturing the boy. Instead he settled for opening the door gently and asking if there was something wrong.

"How dare you interrupt? Have you lost all your senses Severus"? The Dark Lord hissed angrily. His red eyes narrowing and glaring at Severus with enough fervour to make the man shudder.

Severus didn't even have to hesitate to make his decision, he knew automatically what his instincts were telling him to do and he knew that he was going to do it without a doubt. No matter what his rational mind was telling him, he knew that his instincts were going to surpass it.

He headed straight for Thereon and gathered the young boy into his arms. The boy instinctively wrapped himself around the source of the warmth, his trembling frame shook harder as he let himself go. It felt strange to be comforted like this, Thereon usually wouldn't want to be held like this by anybody, even his parents. He didn't want anyone to see him being weak but he just couldn't bring himself to pull away from the most comforting embrace he had ever received in his life.

The Dark Lord could barely contain his surprise, here was one of his best followers, as cold and aloof as they come, openly cuddling and comforting his young apprentice, it was quite a sight to behold.

* * *

Severus and Thereon were back at Hogwarts. Thereon followed Severus down to the Dungeons and into his Office.

"Why are you trailing me Mr Le Torneau, did I owe you something"? Severus asked, seating himself behind his desk.

Thereon shuffled from foot to foot nervously. "I wanted to say thank you, I really appreciate everything you did for me today Sir".

"You're very welcome Mr Le Torneau".

"Er Sir, you can call me Thereon". He said, fighting the blush that lit up his face when he saw Severus raise an eyebrow.

"Very well, Thereon, you may call me Severus, but only in private". Severus said, not quite believing his own ears. Why was he letting a little kid call him by his first name, Draco does it but that was because he was Draco's Godfather.

Thereon beamed at him and hurried out after saying goodbye. He didn't want Severus to see him grin like an idiot.

He ran to his dorm room with the grin still plastered on his face.

Draco eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you grinning like that, it's creepy".

Thereon rolled his eyes. "You only think it's creepy because I've got fangs. Anyway, if you really want to know, the reason I'm so happy right now is because I have finally got on Severus' good side".

Draco scoffed. "Yeah right".

"I'm not joking, you know what? I'm going to get Severus to fall in love with me". Thereon flopped onto his bed happily.

Draco didn't know what to say to that so he just shook his head. "Good luck with that Thereon, now go to bed. I need my beauty sleep and I don't want you keeping me up".

Thereon snuggled into bed, smiling as he thought of how he was going to get the Potions Professor to fall for him.

* * *

I'm very sorry that this was so short but I just had to post something, I promise the next one will be much longer. Comment to let me know what you think :) Laters


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for not updating for so long, I haven't abandoned the story I was just so behind on my college work that I had to focus all my attention on it…plus I got obsessed with watching Let's Plays on YouTube. **

**In all honesty, I sort of lost inspiration but I made sure to write at least a little bit every week, all your comments kept me going.**

**Last chapter I said I didn't know what Thereon's name meant, a kind reader **_**Kai-Kaiden **_**took the time to do the research for me and found out. **_**Thereon**_ **means "Hunter" and his last name **_**Létourneau**_ **is a slang term in French, meaning to have sex with a teacher.**

**I hadn't known the previous author of this story had put so much work into his name, it's really clever. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is long to make up for months without an update.**

* * *

"_**I'm not joking, you know what? I'm going to get Severus to fall in love with me". Thereon flopped onto his bed happily.**_

_**Draco didn't know what to say to that so he just shook his head. "Good luck with that Thereon, now go to bed. I need my beauty sleep and I don't want you keeping me up".**_

_**Thereon snuggled into bed, smiling as he thought of how he was going to get the Potions Professor to fall for him.**_

* * *

During the winter holidays Thereon returned home, though he didn't enjoy it as much as he thought he would. He had been feeling homesick when he was at Hogwarts but now that he was home the feeling was still there, which was just weird, after all this was his home right? With his Mother and Father and Sister, then why was he feeling he wasn't home yet?

Thereon barely talked to them, after the brief hug and the 'I missed you guys' he retreated up into his room to feel sorry for himself, he hated feeling like this, it was pathetic. Similar to way he feels whenever he trains with the Dark Lord, he still hasn't been able to grasp even the basics of soul reaping, getting too caught up in the person's memories to do his job properly.

Maybe this wasn't the life for him, maybe he wasn't cut out to be a Reaper. He had the natural affinity for it but it didn't mean he had to do it, right? Even if he wanted to opt out he didn't think he would be confident enough to tell the Dark Lord that. Sure, the man was nicer than he had been made out to be but he was still a very powerful wizard who didn't take failure lightly.

Thereon's mind drifted to Severus, just the thought of his name brought a smile to his face, what he wouldn't give to be lying in bed with the man right now. Thereon didn't know why he was so attracted to Severus, he just was. It wasn't that he wanted to have sex with him, he didn't really know how sex worked, it was more like he wanted to be held by Severus, he wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up next to him in the morning. He wanted to be the most important person to Severus, wanted to have a family with him.

The last though startled him, family? Why would he even think that far, Severus hadn't even noticed him let alone be interested in him, why would he think the man would want to marry him?

"I'm an idiot." He muttered to himself.

"No you aren't sweetie, you are probably just confused." Vendetta said softly, she was standing at the doorway to his room.

Thereon sat up, startled. "How long have you been there?" He didn't mean to come across as rude but he didn't like how she came into his room without his permission.

"Long enough to see something is troubling you, my son," Vendetta said. She entered his room and sat next to him, then she began gently running her fingers through his dark red hair.

Thereon sighed slowly, he couldn't exactly confide in Vendetta about what was currently plaguing his mind, how was he supposed to tell her he was fantasizing about his Potions Professor, just the thought of divulging such naughty thoughts was enough to make him blush.

Vendetta chuckled. "I assume this is about that crush of yours, is it not?"

Thereon stared at her wide-eyed. "Who told you I had a crush?"

Vendetta laughed. "No-one, I was just making an assumption but thank you for confirming it." She smiled.

Thereon groaned. "Don't do that, it's not nice to tease your son." He pouted.

Vendetta kissed his forehead. "You do not have to feel embarrassed. Though I _do_ feel you are a bit too young to be thinking about crushes and dating." She frowned a little, her little boy was growing up so fast, too fast.

Thereon hugged Vendetta. "I'm not too young to have crushes, though I will wait a few more years before I start dating. You have nothing to worry about, I'm still little Thereon."

Vendetta gently squeezed the little boy in her arms, he was growing up to be such an amazing person, she really was lucky to have him as a son. She will forever be thankful for that fateful day that she happened upon the abandoned babe.

"I love you Thereon, you know that don't you? Your father and I love you like you were our own." Vendetta said quietly, this was an issue they had avoided talking about in fear of making him feel the loss of his birth parents. She and Aaron had collected as many details as they could about Thereon's birth parents and their immediate family and friends, knowing the boy would want to find out one day. What they had found out had shocked them but they knew it wasn't in their right to interfere, Thereon would have to decide what he wanted to do with the information they had provided him.

Thereon swallowed, he had been hoping they would have this talk but now that there was actually a possibility of it happening he wanted it to stop as soon as it had started.

"I know Vendetta, I love you and Aaron too but I want to know what happened to my real parents, I miss them. I feel like such an idiot for missing people I don't even remember meeting." He smiled sadly.

Vendetta pulled her son to her breast. "You are not an idiot; it is alright to miss your birth parents." She said softly. At first, when Thereon started calling her by her name instead of 'Mother' she was hurt, she thought he didn't need her anymore, that he wanted to find out about his real parents and leave her. Her husband had told her to put herself into Thereon's shoes, to feel the emotions he felt and to understand that even though he wanted to find out more about his real parents that their son will always come back home to them.

"I just feel like I don't fit in with you, Aaron and Angelica, you're a real family. Sometimes I feel left out, not that you've made me feel that way or anything. It's just mentally I guess." Thereon said, wanting Vendetta to understand that he still loved her but he desperately wanted to find where he belonged.

"You are such a big boy now, I remember when you were just a little babe, you fit just right in the crook of my arm. The way you would look at me and smile just melted my heart, you'd always look for me when you had not seen me for more than five minutes and smother me with sloppy kisses. It's a shame those days are over. You are now an intelligent young man and I am so proud of you." Vendetta sniffled.

Thereon hugged Vendetta tighter. "I love you guys so much, you're the best family anyone could ask for and I'm sorry I've been so distant." He said. He felt bad for ignoring them in favour of locking himself in his room to wallow in misery.

* * *

Thereon sat in the study, going over all the information Vendetta had provided for him regarding his birth parents. Apparently his last name was Potter, his mother's name was Lily and his father's name was James. They had placed him on the doorstep of the Dursley household because they wanted to protect him from the war that was happening in the wizarding world.

That little information had Thereon weeping his little heart out. His parents hadn't wanted to give him up, they had loved him and wanted to protect him. They had died protecting him and he loved them even though he didn't remember them.

He stroked the picture of his mother and father, they looked different from him. He supposed it was because of his transformation to a vampire. He tried to imagine what it would have been like living with them if they had survived.

Thereon spent the rest of the day cooped up in the study, taking in as much information as he could about his birth parents.

He discovered his father had three best friends and was in the group called the Marauders. He had heard the Weasley twins talking about it and claiming since Neville's father was a Marauder that he would be one too but the boy was way too meek to be a Marauder, he preferred to keep his head low and stay out of everyone's way.

Thereon absently wondered which of the Marauders had been Neville's father. From what he knew about the shy boy he was the Boy-Who-Lived and that his parents had died protecting him and he was the only one to survive the killing curse.

Thereon frowned, something didn't add up. He didn't know what but he knew that something definitely didn't add up.

* * *

Thereon was back at school but his mind lingered on the new information he came across during the winter holidays. Draco had wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend but the vampire just ignored him. This obviously upset the blonde and he confronted Thereon, which led to them yelling at each other and in turn put them both in a foul mood.

Blaise was wary of approaching the blonde, he didn't want to get yelled at but he could see how much the fight had upset Draco so he tried his luck.

"Draco?" Blaise said softly, as one would to a temperamental animal.

Draco shot him a glare over the top of the pillow he was clutching tightly to his chest. He was sat on his bed in his pyjamas. "Can I sit with you?" Blaise asked, not taking a step forward unless he got permission.

"Whatever" Draco muttered, glaring at nothing in particular.

Blaise approached the bed cautiously and sat next to Draco, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. "It's okay to be upset, Thereon is your best friend and you were upset by the things you said to each other." He soothed Draco.

The blonde buried his face into Blaise's chest and silently cried. This was the first major fight he'd had with Thereon, he had said some things he hadn't meant, called him dreadful names and Thereon had given just as good as he'd gotten, calling him names till they were both hurling insults at each other. Blaise and Theodore had to separate them before things got physical.

"He makes me so angry, he just never listens. I was only trying to find out what happened over the holidays to make him so withdrawn and he responds by calling me a nosy bastard." Draco sniffed.

Blaise continued calming him though he hesitated on his next words. "You did call him petulant and annoying first." He pointed out.

Draco sniffed. "Well he was being petulant and annoying and I told him so but I didn't expect him to insult me back." He pouted.

Blaise sighed and hugged Draco. "That's why you both are best friends, you're so similar; you never back down from a fight and you're quick to insult people. You're also incredibly headstrong and quite annoying sometimes." He obviously said the last part under his breath but Draco heard it all the same and glared at him.

"You're sleeping in your bed tonight," Draco said, using his feet to kick Blaise off his bed.

Blaise sighed, knowing Draco was going to crawl into his bed in a few hours. Blaise made himself as comfortable in his own bed as he could get without Draco's warmth and fell asleep. He faintly felt Draco snuggling under his arm sometime during the night, he didn't say anything, just cuddled the blonde closer and they both fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

The next day found Thereon sat in the library, he wasn't actually doing any studying, he just needed time away from Draco. The blonde was being a prat and he couldn't stand it any longer, plus he was feeling a little bad for yelling at Draco; he hadn't meant to hurt the blonde's feelings, he just wasn't in the mood to deal with Draco's bitchiness.

He was also subtly spying on one Neville Potter who was sitting with the bushy-haired know-it-all that always got on his nerves. Thereon watched as she said something to Neville and the poor boy looked like he was about to cry. The know-it-all stood up abruptly and gathered up her beloved books, putting them in her bag and leaving Neville sat there, nearly in tears.

Thereon got up after she had left and he sat next to Neville. The sniffling boy didn't even notice Thereon's presence until he called his name. "Neville, are you alright?"

Neville startled as he saw he wasn't as alone as he had thought. "H-hey." He answered, trying to wipe his eyes and nose subtly.

"Why are you crying?" Thereon asked, he wasn't exactly friends with the Gryffindor but that didn't mean he wanted to see him cry.

Neville gave Thereon a tearful smile. "I'm not, I just got something in my eye."

"Really? That's what you're going with?" Thereon asked with an eyebrow raised. "Surely you can come up with a better excuse than that."

Neville smiled through his tears. "I guess I could have done a little better." He admitted.

Thereon gave him a little smile. "How 'bout you just tell me why you're crying, maybe I can help." He offered.

Neville hesitated, he knew he shouldn't be interacting with a Slytherin, they were dark and dangerous. Dumbledore wouldn't be happy if he found out he was speaking with one of the snakes.

That made him want to talk to Thereon even more. "Hermione said the title of the Boy-Who-Lived is wasted on someone as insignificant as me, I don't have even the most basic knowledge of important subjects. That I need to improve or just vanish and spare everyone the effort of having to put up with me. She's right of course but it still hurt." He sniffed.

Thereon shook his head, he had thought as much. They had been harassing poor Neville. The Gryffindor doesn't have a mean bone in his body and couldn't stand up to his bullies, sadly which also happened to be his so called friends.

"You're great at Herbology, even the know-it-all can't compete with you in that subject. You are not insignificant. I'm certain you've got friends out there who would gladly spend time with you, they will want to be friends with you because of your kindness and not because you're the Boy-Who-Lived".

Neville's face lit up. "We're friends?" He asked, and Thereon didn't have it in him to refuse those eyes.

Thereon opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came out. He gave Neville a tight-lipped smile and nodded. "Y-yeah. Of course." He couldn't believe those words just came out of his mouth. When Draco hears of this he will surely have Thereon's head on a fucking platter. He could practically hear Draco shrieking now. 'You befriended a Gryffindor, are you outta your mind?!' He winced slightly, Draco's shriek was legendary. It could reach a pitch that only dolphins could hear. The thought of having that shriek directed at him was enough to make him fall forward, his head landing on the table with a small 'thump'.

Neville was visibly startled. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently pulling Thereon up by the shoulders.

Thereon sighed and smiled at Neville. "I'm alright Neville, just not looking forward to the conversation I'm about to have with Draco." He said. Not to mention the blonde was already pissed off at him, this will just be the icing on the damn cake.

Thereon and Neville made their way out of the Library and towards the Great Lake, they took their time and walked slowly as they still had about half an hour before dinnertime was over.

Thereon was still wallowing in self-pity when he remembered the real reason he had been stalking Neville. "Neville, now that we're friends and all. We can ask each other personal questions, right?" He asked, being not at all subtle.

Neville looked amused as he nodded. "Yeah I guess."

"Do you know anything about your parents?" Thereon asked, getting straight to the point, he didn't believe in beating around the bush, he was a straight-to-the-point kind of person.

The amused smile on Neville's face was immediately replaced by a frightened look. "W-why do you want to know?"

Thereon noticed the change in demeanour. "Neville, it's okay. I just discovered something about myself and it seems we might be brothers."

Neville's eyes snapped up to meet Thereon's. his hands shaking and tears welling up at an alarming rate.

"Neville, calm down!" Thereon said, mildly panicked. Neville was wringing his hands together and biting hard on his bottom lip, tears slipped freely from his eyes as he paced back and forth.

Thereon panicked, he didn't know what to do, by the looks of it Neville was going to pass out soon, with the way he was hyperventilating. Just what exactly had been done to this boy to make him so frightened?

Thereon embraced Neville, trying to soothe him and stop his pacing, he didn't know what else to do. He slowly lowered them both to the cold, wet ground. All he could do was hold Neville as the boy cried himself to a restless sleep. Once Thereon was sure Neville was asleep he picked him up and ran up into the Slytherin dorm.

They were on Thereon's bed now, with Neville's head on Thereon's chest as he carded his fingers through Neville's brown hair, smoothing out the tangles to keep him calm as he slept. It was what Vendetta always did for him when he had a nightmare.

This was how Draco found him after he and Blaise came back from dinner. The blonde was making a point of ignoring Thereon but he was having a really hard time. He wanted to demand why he was holding a Gryffindor, why he had dared to bring a Lion into their dorm.

Blaise's hand on his back calmed him a little, he knew Thereon needed his space and would tell him in his own time.

* * *

Neville was awake and calmer now and Thereon was trying to figure out how they were related. Neville definitely knew something but he wasn't saying anything, anytime Thereon asked him a question he would panic and shake his head, saying he wasn't allowed to say anything.

The only thing Thereon's certain of was that he was going to protect the Gryffindor with everything he had, he wouldn't let anyone bully Neville. The only problem would be Draco; the blonde wouldn't be happy Thereon's taking a Gryffindor under his wing.

Thereon looked at Draco and sighed. "Draco, can I talk to you please?"

Draco sent him a glare but a little nudge from Blaise had him getting up from Blaise's bed and coming over to Thereon's. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." Thereon said, he didn't want to hurt his best friend and he knew they were both being silly, it's all part of growing up. They were both, after all, eleven year olds, they were bound to have quarrels over the silliest things.

Draco bit his lip. "I'm sorry too, I know how much you like your privacy. I should have left you alone and let you tell me in your own time."

"I'm sorry for being an ass, I really did want to tell you but I just needed to get some things sorted out first."

"So what's the big secret and why is there a Gryffindor in your bed, don't tell me he's become the latest object of your affection." Draco teased, though he was curious to know why his best friend had let a Lion into their dorm.

Neville blushed all the way to his ears and Draco almost felt bad for what he said, almost.

Thereon on the other hand just laughed. "No, my heart belongs to one person only. Neville is just a friend." He said, knowing very well he just admitted to befriending a Gryffindor. Draco surprised him when he just nodded and didn't press the issue.

"The reason I have been distant is that I found out about my birth parents but something seems off. I've been trying to figure it out." Thereon admitted to the blonde, he knew Draco might sometimes be a bit of a bitch but he was very smart, smart enough to be one the best students in their year, right underneath Granger, which infuriates Draco to no end.

"Neville and I are Potters, my parents also happen to be Neville's but there was no record of the Potters having two children. We're twins apparently, seeing as we were both born on the same day but twelve hours apart." Thereon explained to Draco. Neville was looking anywhere but at Thereon and he was back to wringing his hands and biting on his lip.

Draco took in the information while studying the way Neville moved, how panicked he was as Thereon explained the situation further and divulged everything he had learned.

"You know something don't you. You know something we don't." Draco said to Neville. "You need to tell us, this doesn't add up and if what I think is true then we have a huge problem on our hands."

Thereon frowned. "How so?"

"I don't think you two are twins. I think one of you, either Neville or you, was used to replace the other. In my opinion I think Neville was used to replace you, seeing as you're the one that was found by a vampire on the doorstep of the Dursley household." Draco mused.

The silence in the room was almost deafening. No one knew what to say, Thereon tried to find an excuse as to why Draco's musings couldn't be the true but he came up with nothing. He had lots of questions and not enough answers but there was one question that needed to be asked.

"Does this mean I'm the Boy-Who-Lived?"


End file.
